Finir par basculer
by Nanthana14
Summary: Toute ma vie, les voix autour de moi m'ont répété la même chose : un jour tu seras les Roi d'Asgard .[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma. **

** Toute ma vie, les voix autour de moi m'ont répété la même chose : « un jour tu seras les Roi d'Asgard »**_._**[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2019 – Collectif NONAME.]**

**Réponse au sort lancé par UnePasseMiroir : Thème à consignes : **Fandom et personnages libres, les genres aussi (même si je saiiiiis que tu es un TOUT PETIT PEU axée drama...) avec pour ligne directrice : "Rien n'est blanc ou noir ; le blanc c'est souvent le noir qui se cache, et le noir c'est le blanc qui s'est fait avoir."

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)****_..._**

.

* * *

Il avait été éduqué pour assumer un rôle à la fois grandiose et terrifiant. A la naissance de Thor, Odin s'était laissé transporter par la joie. Après la déconvenue qu'il avait essuyée à cause de son aînée et de son ambition démesurée, il lui fallait un autre héritier, quelqu'un qui rentrerait bien plus dans l'image qu'il se faisait de la lignée des rois d'Asgard et Thor serait cela…

ooooo

_Toute ma vie, les voix autour de moi m'ont répété la même chose : « un jour tu seras l__e__ Roi d'Asgard ». Longtemps ça n'a été qu'une idée un peu étrange qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. Pourquoi deviendrais-je le Roi ? Asgard en avait un et mon père rayonnait dans ce rôle. Je l'ai toujours admiré. Pour moi, il représentait la Force, la Justice et le Pouvoir Absolu. Il était un modèle vers lequel je tentais difficilement de me rapprocher. J'ai tant rêvé que j'étais comme lui…_

_Quand il s'est mi__s__ lui-même à me dire que je serai Roi à mon tour, tout cela est devenu un peu plus tangible et, à partir de ce moment, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces d'agir comme pourrait le faire un Roi d'Asgard. Courage, vaillance, loyauté, force et puissance, c'étaient les maîtres mots qui me guidaient. J'ai mené des combats, dirigé des armées, combattu des ennemis farouches et barbares pour la grandeur et la protection de mon peuple._

_A chaque fois que je revenais victorieux, je cherchais un regard, un signe, un sourire de mon père. Parfois j'avais la chance de recevoir une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était fier de moi et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a donné cette rage qui me hurlait de mieux faire, toujours mieux faire. J'étais si sûr d'être sur la bonne voie. Je protégeais ces gens. Je faisais de mon mieux pour paraître sage et miséricordieux avec nos ennemis. Je ramenais des trophées aux Asgardiens en même temps que la Paix._

_Dans mon esprit, j'étais un peu leur champion, celui qui combattait tout le temps du côté de la Justice. J'exècre les tyrans, la torture et la barbarie. C'était le cas déjà à cette époque, tuer pour tuer, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Oh, je suis un guerrier et j'aime me battre, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de guerrier. La guerre est un mal nécessaire pour obtenir la Paix et elle entraîne des vies dans l'abysse. C'est comme ça…_

_J'ai toujours voulu faire de mon mieux. J'ai toujours voulu montrer à mon père que j'étais digne de prendre sa suite. Je voulais qu'il le remarque et qu'il me le dise, moi qui en fait, étais de plus en plus terrifié par la chose… Cela me semblait si dur et incroyable de prendre sa suite. Je n'avais pas son charisme._

_En fait, plus nous avancions dans le temps, plus mes nuits devenaient courtes à cause de mes angoisses et plus je mettais d'ardeur au combat. Je voulais briller à tous prix et tant pis si je brûlais ceux qui se trouvaient à mes côtés, tout près… bien trop près… Je le comprends à présent… Je comprends la détresse de mon petit frère. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, surtout pas, mais mon attitude de l'époque lui en a fait. Je me voyais en chevalier blanc, mais cette belle couleur avait commencé à tourner depuis longtemps… j'étais gris…_

_Oui, j'étais gris… J'aurais pu redevenir blanc, mais aujourd'hui je suis noir…_

_Le champion de la Paix, le défendeur des plus faibles, le guerrier qui disait avoir une éthique et qui refusait de tuer juste pour tuer ou par vengeance était mort… Il ne restait plus qu'une ombre de ce que j'avais été… de ce que je rêvais d'être… Une ombre…_

_Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vécu des jours qui m'ont marqué et me marqueront à vie…_

_J'ai vécu l'un des instants le plus déchirant quand j'ai vu Asgard imploser, quand j'ai dû prendre la décision de sauver ce peuple, mon peuple, quitte à tout détruire… Quand je pense que Loki avait si peur de tout annihiler, au final c'est moi qui lui aie demandé… C'est moi la personne sombre et sournoise qui ait rayé tout un monde de la carte de l'univers._

_A ce moment, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, que c'était pour le bien de tous, que j'agissais encore comme un Sauveur… Je crois que j'y ai cru… que j'ai réussi l'exploit de me mentir à moi-même parce que je ne voulais pas voir que j'étais de plus en plus gris…_

_Après… eh bien après… J'ai connu le jour le plus atroce de ma vie quand Thanos a attaqué notre appareil… Tous ces gens que j'avais essayé__s__ de sauver et qui sont morts par ma faute… Tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas et… mon frère aussi… Mon petit frère avec lequel j'ai été si odieux… mon petit frère pour lequel mes derniers mots ne seront que mépris, alors que lui a tout fait pour me sauver… allant jusqu'à m'offrir sa vie… Quel imbécile… Comme j'aimerais remonter dans le passé pour effacer tout ça, pour lui dire que je tiens à lui, que je ne veux pas qu'il meure… que je l'aime…_

_Mais c'est impossible et le gris s'est encore obscurci à ce moment-là … Je me revois parler de vengeance comme d'un moteur et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'avais jamais pensé cela en 1500 ans, c'était bien un signe du coup, non ? Un signe que j'étais en train de me perdre, en train de sombrer… Pire, je ne pensais réellement qu'à cela… A le mettre à mort en le regardant droit dans les yeux, en lui faisant comprendre que tous les mois de torture qui l'ont tant amusés et que cette mort odieuse qu'il lui a infligé seraient sa perte… que la mort de mon petit frère entraînerait la sienne… Mais j'ai échoué… encore une fois… Sans doute l'échec de trop…_

_Je n'ai pas pu me venger… Je n'ai pas pu le venger… Il a gagné. D'un claquement de doigts, il a éradiqué des milliards de vies dans l'univers… Tout ça à cause de moi, parce que j'ai été trop faible._

_Dire que je m'en suis voulu serait un doux euphémisme. En fait, pendant des jours j'ai eu envie de hurler et de mettre fin à mes jours, d'offrir ma vie à tous ces gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver et puis au final, je suis resté en vie… et mon envie de vengeance a fini de me consumer. Je laisserai mon cœur battre tant que le sien battra. Il ne pourra pas me survivre… parce que je dois le faire payer… même si cela ne résout rien désormais, son dernier souffle devra s'éteindre avant le mien._

_Je me suis voilé la face, mais c'est là que le gris est devenu noir, que je suis totalement devenu noir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je brûlais de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression d'être en train de me consumer, mais j'essayais d'être là pour ceux qui restaient. C'était dur de leur parler, de les regarder droit dans les yeux alors que je savais que leur peine, leur désespoir venaient intégralement de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me détourner et j'avais ce but en plus…_

_Ce but que j'ai fini par atteindre sur cette planète dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom. Je crois que Natasha me l'a dit en plus, mais je l'ai… oublié… ou bien je n'ai pas eu envie de le retenir. Ce n'était pas le plus important, le plus important c'était de se retrouver face à lui._

_Là, dans cette cabane. Il avait l'air presque misérable, mais moi, contrairement aux autres, je n'étais pas dupe. Je voyais bien qu'il était toujours le même monstre, le même salopard qui avait tué mon peuple, mon petit frère, mes amis et la moitié de l'univers… J'ai eu envie de le tuer d__è__s que j'ai mis un pied dans la pièce, mais j'ai respecté la volonté de mes amis, je l'ai laissé parl__er__, gardant le silence, mon souffle court et mon cœur trop rapide…_

_Je l'ai laissé parler, mais jusqu'à un certai__n__ point… Trop… C'était trop… Il s'était moqué de moi au Wakanda … « Tu aurais dû viser la tête »… oui… clairement… Mais je voulais le regarder droit dans les yeux au moment de sa mort… « Tu aurais dû viser la tête. » … Il ricanait encore, nous disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus d'espoir de retour en arrière… rien… « Tu aurais dû viser la tête. »… Oh oui, et je le pouvais encore… Mes muscles étaient tétanisés alors que je me crispais pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction et puis… Et puis j'ai tout lâché : ma colère, ma haine… J'ai laissé le noir englober mon âme, me submerger et me noyer…_

_J'ai senti mon bras se mettre en mouvement et je ne l'ai pas retenu. Le cri de rage qui a accompagné le geste ne fut que l'émanation de ma douleur… La tête… Cette fois je ne l'ai pas raté__e__… Strombreaker est tranchante, j'ai perçu avec un réel plaisir le craquement des os de sa nuque sous l'impact et quand sa tête a roulé sur le sol, je me suis senti à la fois satisfait et désespéré…_

\- _Il m'avait dit de viser la tête…_

_Juste quelques mots devant mes amis médusés, alors que le noir sera à jamais ancré dans mon âme et que je me suis détourné, en me demandant quel combat il me resterait avant de mourir moi aussi… C'est mon nouveau but maintenant… La mort… Après tout, elle aussi sa couleur est le noir…_

* * *

**Voilà donc mon sort, UnePasseMiroir et tu as réussi un exploit, me faire écrire un paragraphe sur Endgame, mais bon c'est sur les 15 premières min, là où j'avais encore de l'espoir pour ce film lol. **

**bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
